Kōkua
by Meredith McGarrett
Summary: Based on season 5, episode 12 - Poina 'Ole. Steve helps Grace train for a school competition but nothing goes as planned and tragedy ensues... Kōkua means help.
1. Chapter 1

**Kōkua**

Steve was already up and in the kitchen preparing breakfast when the door bell rings. He was kind of surprised because he doesn't expect any visitors today. Except for Gracie. Danny's daughter, he'd promised her to help her train for a school racing competition. Who can help better preparing for such an event than the heavily decorated Navy SEAL?!

„Right, how could I have forgotten about that?" Steve muttered quietly as he makes his way to get the door. There were Danny and Grace standing on his front porch, Gracie was wearing a nice sports outfit. „Come on in, guys. You want breakfast?" He asked them.

Both declined. „We already had breakfast, Steve."

„You kind of forgot about today, right, super SEAL?" Danny mocked him.

„Just a little bit. I forgot for like, a moment but then it all came back to me." Steve started to explain while Grace just smiled and tried not to start laughing at her father's and her uncle's antics. "What's so funny?" Uncle Steve exclaimed at her scrunched up face that said she was doing everything possible not to start laughing.

"Nothing is wrong. You guys are just so damn funny."

"Grace, please, watch your language." Danno reprimanded her, although he wasn't quite serious. He knew his daughter well and that she wasn't bad- mouthing anyone.

"I know, but you are." She replied, still smiling.

"Anyways, when do we start, Uncle Steve?" She turned to her favourite uncle. "You promised to help me practise for that big running comp at my school, you know this fitness thing?"

"Yes, I know, Grace. And I will. I just temporarily forgot which does not mean that this isn't happening. Just give me five minutes to get ready." He answered lightly, "You're not angry with me?" He asked after a moment, unsure. "No, no, Uncle Steve. Everybody can forget things sometimes."

"It happens to the best, right?" Steve said with a smile.

"Sure does." Danny agreed.

Then Steve disappeared upstairs but comes down two minutes later ready to go running.

"So, you ready to do this?" He asked Grace.

"Hell yeah." She said as she high- fived the commander. Danny watched his partner and daughter interacting, quietly smiling to himself. They had a good 'ohana.

Steve had become an important part of their life.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50**

"Come on, Grace. You got this." Steve cheered her on. Grace was breathing heavily as she ran the last few meters to the finish line. This was exhausting but practising but Uncle Steve was good. Grace appreciated what he does for her but knows that she means a lot to him.

Both were still running. Grace was happy that she was able to keep up with Steve without a lot of trouble. "Okay?" Grace didn't answer, she was preoccupied with running.

But Steve also did not expect an answer.

"Just a little further." He continued as they ran. Then, as they were coming nearer to the finish line he exclaimed: "Come on, push yourself, Grace. You got this."

Grace concentrated on running.

"Straight away, push yourself." It got harder to run, her muscles felt like they were about to give in but Grace wasn't about to let that happen.

She just pushed through the pain, thinking about the race and her goal.

To be better than last year.

She can do this.

 _I_ can do this, she told herself as she focused on running. As she got faster, Steve slowed down a bit.

"Come Grace, go." He called out loudly as she continued running on the pavement. He got slower and slower and then stopped and looked down at his timer. "Go, Gracie." He cheered her on. Then after another fifty meters he called out to her.

"That's it. You've done it, Gracie." Steve smiled warmly at his niece.

At that, Grace stopped running and turning around to face Steve. "Hey, you know what we call that?" He asked her, although he wasn't really asking her.

"That right here is what we call a six minute, eighteen second mile. That fitness thing is in your bag, you hear me?" Grace breathed in and answered with "Good, because I didn't do so hot last year." Steve smiled reassuringly. "Forget about last year. This year's gonna be different. You'll do better this year. I'm sure."

"Thanks for helping me out, Uncle Steve." She suddenly said. "Danno says the only thing he hates more than swimming is running." "Forget about Danno." Then he high- fived a grinning Grace who suddenly got distracted by something she saw, he saw her grin vanish as she looked onto the streets. She noticed a car, a car that she knew.

She rides in a similar car quite often. But she wasn't sure if it really was Uncle Steve's car.

"Uncle Steve."

"Yes, Grace?" He replied. "That looks a lot like your car, Uncle Steve." She said as she points to car that was being driven away by someone stealing it. Because its rightful owner was right there with Grace, and not in his car driving it.

"That's because it is my car." Steve exclaimed somewhat shocked and astounded at why someone would steal his vintage car. He _loves_ that car.

"Grace, will you …" He asked hectically. Grace nodded. "Just stay there, I will be right back. You will not move one centimeter from this spot." He told her as he started running.

"I won't, I promise."

Then the girl watched her uncle start running in a very fast manner. Then the SEAL turned around the corner and disappeared from Gracie's view. Grace sighed. Maybe Danny was right and her uncle was indeed a trouble magnet.

Because if he was, that would somewhat explain why someone stole his car.

Grace hoped he would catch that guy who dared it to steal his car. Because there was one thing, and that was sure: He sure picked the wrong car.

It reminded her of that situation a few months back, back when Catherine was still on the island and her and McGarrett were dating. Steve had told her the story about how they ate in their car, Steve insisting it was nice and romantic while Catherine considered something else romantic. But then a crazy man with a gun tried to carjack them.

But Steve didn't really care as he cared more about asking Catherine why she didn't consider this a romantic place to have picnic, while there was some nutjob with a gun trying to get him to give up his purse and other valuables, otherwise Catherine would 'see him bleed'. But in the end, Steve won. "This idiot tried to carjack me." Steve told Duke as he came into the precinct holding the guy, when Duke booked him he said: "Sure picked the wrong car, bruddah."

She giggled at the fun memory.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50**

Steve McGarrett tried to follow that car and he almost made it. But the car was faster than the Navy SEAL, so he failed. But he continued to follow it, running down the streets of Honolulu, near where he lived, when suddenly a horn honked right behind him.

He turned around swiftly, still continuing to jog. Shock could be seen on his features as he saw the car coming at him. It was fast, way too fast.

 _Shit_ , Steve thought as he tried to move out of the way.

But there was no use…

It was driving way to fast in order to stop. He realized that he would get hit, that he was seconds away from hitting that windshield.

 _Damn it, Grace._

He had responsibility for her, he can't get hit by a car right now.

 _What's Gracie gonna do when she sees her favourite uncle severely injured, bleeding, on the ground unmoving?_

 _I cannot do that to Grace. I promised her we'd train, not for me getting hit by a car after my car was stolen by some dumbass._

"Nooo." He screamed as he hit the windshield in the same second. Immediately, there was a giant crack on the windshield. Steve knew he landed head first, and that he very likely also cracked a few ribs during this ordeal. Pain shot through him. Everything was somewhat foggy.

In the next second, he felt how he was flying to the air, the force of hitting the car that continued to drive as fast as it did, catapulted him up and flying before he hit the pavement about ten, fifteen meters from where he was first hit.

Steve landed on the hard asphalt, heard something crack.

He wasn't sure if it was his ribs or some other bones, or maybe it was his skull.

Steve tried to keep his breathing equal but it got harder and harder manage it.

 _Please, someone find me_ , he begged in his mind as he heard the driver of the car restart the engine and drive off, leaving him to die.

Soon the car disappeared.

Now he was alone.

And that wasn't even the worst of it.

The worst of it was that he left Gracie alone. Danny's daughter- he just left her because he needed to chase the guy that stole his damned car.

How trivial that sounded right now.

He had never considered the possibility of getting hurt in the process.

"I'm sorry, Grace. I never meant for any of this to happen." He mumbled, hoping the girl could forgive him at some point.

"E kala mai, Grace. E kala mai."

Steve knew he had to stay conscious but it was a loosing battle.

After a few seconds he lost the fight of staying conscious and fell into darkness that engulfed him fully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kōkua**

Grace waited at the same spot Steve told her to wait. It had gotten hotter as the sun had gained momentum. Temperatures had risen. But it was a normal day in Hawaii, at least temperature- wise. She had waited nearly twenty minutes for him to return but still nothing. But slowly and surely she got impatient and started pacing. "Uncle Steve, what's taking you so long?" She wondered aloud.

This wasn't at all like the man Grace Williams knew. The man Gracie knew was reliable and responsible.

 _He wouldn't leave me for such a long time now, would he?_

After another fifteen minutes, Grace was annoyed and angry at Steve. His damn car is not more important than her. She's got to be at school in a short time. But Steve didn't seem to have plans to come back.

This was one of the times she was really angered as well as somewhat disappointed about what he did.

He left her alone. In the streets. Sure, it was a residential area and all but still, she could have been kidnapped or worse. But after she waited and waited and he didn't come back she got confused and somewhat concerned something might have happened to the Navy SEAL.

Although he's done a pretty good job at convincing them he's invincible.

Grace started wandering along the road, hoping to run into her Uncle Steve who was on his way back but in the back of her mind, she knew this wouldn't happen.

 _I don't like this at all._

Something told Grace that she isn't going to like what she finds.

At that point, she started to worry about her uncle. After all, this was unlike him.

 _He'd never have left me._

That was clear as day. Unless something had rendered him incapable of coming back to her. _That's it_ , Grace thought, _something must have happened to him._

She wasn't sure if she liked this option more than him leaving her in the streets.

Because that would mean he's injured. Very injured probably.

Danny's daughter continued walking down the streets in the residential area in which McGarrett lives. She hoped to find him sooner rather than later.

A sickening feeling overcame her as Grace saw a motionless figure lying there, not moving. Hurt. Injured.

She started to run the last few meters. As she got nearer she could identify the person.

Grace gasped in shock.

She had not expected _this_.

This was _Steve_.

Steve of all people.

Steve McGarrett is a Navy SEAL, he is supposed to be invincible. He can't be…

What if he's dead, he can't possibly be dead, can he?

He is super SEAL, after all.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50**

"Steve!" Grace screamed in shock as she saw a person laying there, on the road, decidedly unconscious. His face was bloody and his limbs were unnaturally stretched. "Fuck." She cursed as she ran over to him, dropping to her knees as she took in the scene of destruction.

What had happened to her Uncle Steve?

Had he become the victim of a hit and run? She knew she had to call for help but first she had to make sure her uncle was breathing okay. Which he wasn't, considering his breathing was loud, noisy and uneven and there were long pauses between each inhale and exhale and that was becoming longer. She was very worried about him. She felt like crying, she wished with everything she got that Danno was here to take care of the situation.

He'd know how to handle this situation.

"Steve, come on, don't do this to me," Gracie begged in tears but tried to keep herself together because freaking out wouldn't help in this situation.

"Wake up, Steve." But there was no movement at all.

No indication of the Navy SEAL being alive, to begin with. With shaky fingers, Grace put her fingers onto Steve's neck, like she learned it in that _first aid course_ she took at school. She needed to feel for a pulse.

She hoped in desperation that she would find one.

Grace couldn't imagine not finding a pulse. Danno would lose his best friend and another brother and with Matty already dead … No, she couldn't go there.

She felt so relieved when she found one.

It was weak, barely noticeable but it was there. Grace choked back a sob that was building up in her throat. _I can't break down yet_ , she told herself. _Uncle Steve needs me to save him._

"Grace-" When she suddenly heard her uncle's voice Grace felt relief but that was short- lived.

"I'm sorry, Gracie. I… I'm …" He coughed. "For … lea … ving… you. I'm sorry."

Grace shook her head. She didn't want to move him as she was scared of hurting him more. "Save your strength, Uncle Steve. An ambulance is coming. You just need to hold on."

Blood spatters onto her shirt but she didn't care.

"Tell … Dan … Danno tha .. t …"

He gulped, trying to calm his breathing. „… I love … hi … him … and that …" With that, his eyes fell shut and he went unconscious again.

"No, Uncle Steve, stay awake, come on, stay awake," Grace begged him as she shook him softly. Hoping he'd respond in any way. She needs a phone, still. She doesn't have a phone, her phone is at home.

Steve has to have a phone with him, right? So that she can call for help.

Because they needed help, stat.

She felt in his pockets, hoping to find a phone. "There has to be a phone. Uncle Steve, wake up." She repeated somewhat louder while hoping the downed man would respond in any way but so far, nothing.

When she finally found the cell phone, she immediately unlocked it and called 911. The dial tone was heard about three times before she heard the voice of the dispatcher through the phone.

"911. Please state your emergency." The dispatcher said calmly and neutrally.

Grace swallowed harshly before responding. "I need help, my uncle was in an accident, I think he was hit by a car." She said, on the verge of freaking out.

"Repeat this, please. Slowly." The voice continued.

Grace breathed in, to calm herself down before answering: "I think my uncle was hit by a car. He's … not moving." She said crying. "What's your name?" The dispatcher responded.

"Grace Williams. My uncle's name is Steve McGarrett. He's Five- 0." Grace answered shakily. The dispatcher nodded as he asked his next question: "Good, now can you tell me anything about your location?"

"I … can't," Grace said with tears in her eyes.

"Okay, I'll trace your call. Don't hang up." In the background she heard some commotion and then after what seemed like an eternity, she heard the dispatcher's voice again.

"Okay, ambulance and police are on their way. Can you tell me anything about the extent of his injuries?" Grace looked at Steve before replying: "He can't breathe well, and there is a huge gash on his forehead that's bleeding heavily."

"Was he conscious at all?"

"Yes, but not long, only for a few seconds." He'd seemed disoriented.

Suddenly, Grace noticed how his noisy breathing had stopped. "Oh no." She mumbled. "What is it?" The dispatcher asked concerned. She forgot he was still on the line. "I think he's stopped breathing, but I don't know."

"What do I do, tell me, what do I do?"

Luckily, the dispatcher was trained to deal with this kind of situation and was able to guide her through this. "First, check if he's breathing and if you feel a pulse."

Grace's hand shook as she put her hand on his neck to feel for a pulse. But there was nothing, no pulsating artery. "I don't feel anything. I think his heart stopped. It stopped."

Never had she felt more helpless.

"Don't panic. Grace, listen to me." He called her by her first name. "I'm gonna tell you what to do. This is important. Is he laying on his back?"

"Yeah, he is."

"Good, now place the heel of your hand in the middle of the chest at the center of the sternum with your other hand on top of it." The dispatcher told her. Grace has to perform CPR on him after his heart stops beating in her presence while waiting for the ambulance to arrive.

She does what the dispatcher tells her to do. What other choice did she have? Letting him die? Not a chance.

She does everything she can to keep him alive.

"Now you have to do chest compressions."

"Okay." Grace put her hands on his chest, starting with compressions.

"Don't be afraid of hurting him. You have to press down hard and faster in order to keep the blood flowing." After a while, it got hard to continue them but she just pushed through. It didn't matter that she was getting tired.

All that mattered was keeping Steve's blood flowing.

That was all that mattered.

Steve's chest seemed bruised, she was sure he had a few broken ribs. Or she had while doing CPR. Suddenly, there is a person coming at her running.

Immediately, Grace called for help.

Maybe that person would be able to help as she tried to keep Steve alive.

The guy coming at her had a grim facial expression. He had tattoos all over his body and stormed over to Grace, ripping her away from Steve throwing her on the ground before kicking Steve a few times. He probably wanted her to discontinue CPR. Then he turned to a scared and traumatized Grace and punched her a few times, hard.

Grace couldn't breathe for a few seconds after the attack. When she opened her eyes again, the man attacking her and Steve was gone. She felt like curling up and crying.

Her stomach hurt somewhat but she told herself it was nothing.

When she was sure he was gone, she got up to see how Steve was doing. He was not doing so good by the looks of it. The man had prevented her from helping him so that he went without oxygen for some time. "Grace, Grace." She heard someone through the phone. "Grace, what just happened?" The dispatcher sounded somewhat scared as he didn't know what was happening. He'd heard Grace's scream as she was being dragged away by that man.

"I'm okay, I just need to continue this. When's that ambo coming?" She asked, somewhat out of breath.

She was surprised that the man did not destroy the phone.

"Estimated time of arrival is two minutes. You just need to hang on for two more minutes."

"Good," Grace answered dazed. "Because I think, he really needs help." Obviously, she was referring to Steve. "Just two minutes. You are doing great." The dispatcher hoped the ambulance crew would hurry. It was a terrifying situation to be in, especially considering Grace's age and the fact that she's alone right now.

"He's not responding to this." She said after a minute or so. "Just keep going, Grace. Press down hard and fast. Just concentrate on breathing and doing the compressions. The ambulance will be there soon."

"Just keep going, Grace. Press down hard and fast. Just concentrate on breathing and doing the compressions. The ambulance will be there soon."

As Grace realized that she instantly continued with cardiopulmonary resuscitation in the hope that he'd respond to it. After she'd done thirty chest compressions, she stopped two give him two rescue breaths before continuing.

In distance she could hear sirens, help would soon arrive.

Before Grace knew it, there was one ambulance coming to halt a few meters away from her. Relief was visible on her face. But she continued. "Grace, I'll leave you with the ambulance crew now, okay?" The dispatcher said before discontinuing the line.

"Okay." Grace answered, when suddenly there was someone next to her.

"Let me take over for you. We got him." When she looked up she saw that it was a paramedic. The man took Grace's place and effectively continued to revive. Grace stumbled backwards, to give the paramedics space to treat Steve's injuries. The paramedic immediately began assessing him before calling out: "Bring the defibrillator. We need to shock him." Seconds later, another man came running, in his hands a heart monitor and a defibrillator, and he had a bag on his back.

The monitor was put down on the ground, immediately they started to connect Steve to the monitor so that they would be able to keep track of his heart rate and heart rhythm.

Grace was still there, she was seeing all of it. The lights flickered, someone silenced the sirens so that they would be able to work without distractions.

The lights flickered, someone turned off the sirens so that they would be able to work without distractions. Soon after that, HPD arrived with two cars. Someone went over to her, touched her arm.

She heard people asking if she was alright but she couldn't respond...

Grace wondered why her cheeks were so wet.

She realized that it was _tears_ that were running down her cheeks.

Grace was _crying_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kōkua**

"Let me take over for you. We got him." When she looked up she saw that it was a paramedic. The man took Grace's place and effectively continued to revive him. Grace stumbled backwards, to give the paramedics space to treat Steve's injuries. The paramedic immediately began assessing him before calling out: "Bring the defibrillator. We need to shock him." Seconds later, another man came running, in his hands a heart monitor and a defibrillator, and he had a bag on his back.

The monitor was put down on the ground, immediately they started to connect Steve to the monitor so that they would be able to keep track of his heart rate and heart rhythm.

Grace was still there, she was seeing all of it. The lights flickered, someone silenced the sirens so that they would be able to work without distractions.

The lights flickered, someone turned off the sirens so that they would be able to work without distractions. Soon after that, HPD arrived with two cars. Someone went over to her, touched her arm.

She heard people asking if she was alright but she couldn't respond. To any of them. God, she wished Danno was here. She wanted her Danno.

She wanted Steve to wake up and be fine. But Grace knew this was not gonna happen. She wasn't some naive kid who didn't know any better. She _knew_ there was a real chance that this might not have a good outcome. That she would loose her uncle forever. That was a _terrifyin_ _g_ but very real thought.

She had no idea how to cope with that. Like in trance, she watched the EMTs and paramedics fight for her uncle's life. But they were having a hard time, from the looks of it. She heard one paramedic call out: "Clear." In the next second second, the defi was delivering a shock which caused Steve's body to jump upward.

But the shock had done little to change her uncle's precarious situation. He wasn't in ventricular fibrillation anymore, instead he was flat lining.

Grace wondered why her cheeks were so wet.

She realized that it was _tears_ that were running down her cheeks.

Grace was _crying_.

Because this was unfair. Everything about this was unfair. Why had they targeted Uncle Steve, _her_ beloved Uncle Steve?

A voice pulled her away from her jumbled up thoughts. "Grace? Can you hear me?" The voice asked. Grace did not answer, did not give any indication that she had heard the question.

She had heard it but wasn't able to respond. Someone took her by the hand and led her away so that she would no longer have to watch the horrifying scene that was playing in front of their eyes.

Paramedics trying to save _him_.

Bagging him, trying to get air into his lungs while attempting to restart his heart.

 **H50 H50 H50 H5**

Danny was with Chin, Kono and Lou Grover at 5- 0 Headquarters, they were all waiting for their boss to come so that their day would officially start. But it seems like he is taking his time today. "Where are you, you Neanderthal animal?" Danny Williams murmured under his breath. It was not supposed to take this long.

"What's taking you so long?" He had no idea of what was happening a few blocks away from McGarrett's home, the drama that was unfolding itself...

Suddenly, Chin Ho Kelly left. The others wondered where he was going. "Chin, why are you leaving?" Kono called out to her cousin. They were very close. Even the others were looking at hime expectantly. "I still have some files that I need to retirn to the Honolulu Police Department. So that is what I am doing now. Call me when Steve finally decides to turn up."

When Chin entered the building where HPD was located, there was a lot of unusual commotion, some frantic shouting. This was not normal, Chin instantly thought someone had invaded HPD and was now loose in the bulding. "Hey, Duke." He callef over to the Chief who had been on the phone up until now.

"What is going here?" The former HPD officer asked. "Lieutenant Kelly. It is nice to see you but as you can see it is very hectic here today. We just received word of a potential hit and run. I have sent over two units and I'll follow with a third." He told him. He paused, could not quite looking into Chin Ho's eyes.

Who instantly knew something was off.

Something was terribly wrong...

He swallowed, waiting for bad news to come. Of course it's going to be bad news. If it wasn't HPD wouldn't act this ... weird.

He could not find another word to describe it.

"Word is that McGarrett..." He didn't finish that sentence, trailing off at the end.

"What are you saying, Duke?" Chin addressed his former boss, horrified. Was his boss involved in this? That would certainly explain him being late.

"McGarrett, Steve was hit, head on." Duke Lukela told him. "And Chin, it's not looking very good. I suggest you and the rest of the team come down now."

It sounded serious.

Chin didn't argue or question anything, instead he just asked for the location. When he had his answer he said instantly: "We'll be there in ten." Then he started running. His thoughts were all over the place.

Worry.

About _Steve_ , he was supposed to be indestructible. Unvincible. It was _Steve_ , for Pete's sake.

Was he hurt? If he was, how bad?

How the hell was he supposed to tell others, they were still waiting at Five- 0 Headquarters.

Danny, how was he supposed to tell Danny that his partner and best friend was involved in a serious car accident.

Although, it was not really accident seeing as it was premeditated. That's what his men said. CSU wasn't able to process yet as they still had to evacuate McGarrett. He wasn't stable for transport.

Someone willingly hurt Steve.

Accepted that he'd get hurt... or worse.

Everything points to it being planned, and 'perfectly' executed.

Chin's heart was racing, he knew he had to go back and tell them. Kono. Lou.

And Danny.

Tell them that their day was about to get a lot worse.

The words were repeating themselves over and over again. He couldn't think about anything else other than Steve being hurt.

 _Steve_ was _hurt_ , possibly with critical injuries.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50**

Kono Kalakaua paced around in her office, her office was next to Chin's and Steve's and Danny's were next to each other. Somehow, she had a bad feeling. "Kono." Someone called her name. The native Hawaiian looked up and saw Danny standing there. "You're axting weird, Kono." Kono resumed to pacing again. "Well, can't help it. My gut tells me something is wrong." She spilled.

Danny glanced at her attentively. Not knowing that his world would soon come to a crashing halt.

With Steve seriously injured.

Grace traumatized.

He didn't know.

 _Yet_.

But that would soon change. Now, the detective from Jersey was relatively calm and collected. In this moment, a completely terrified and upset Chin Ho stormed into headquarters.

Danny looked up, instantly alarmed.

Chin had a calm and collected personality, this was unsual for the lieutenant. And overall very concerning.

"Cuz, you okay?" Kono was the first to speak.

"Ste ..." Chin Ho Kelly began but had to interrupt himself. Chin had trouble getting out the words due to fast breathing from running so fast.

Danny watched the man intently. This was _bad_ , downright bad. He could feel it in his bones.

"Steve's hurt. Badly injured." He finally got out. Lou was the first to respond.

"Do you have any idea what happened, what his injuries are?"

Danny was shell- shocked. He had not expected that. This was Steve. No. Chin was lying. But... Chin did not lie. So it _was_ true after all?!

God, he hoped not.

He felt like breaking down.

"What?" That was Kono. She sounded weak, shocked.

"You are kidding, right?"

Chin shook his head, he wished he was. Because then, none of this would be happening. "Danny, we gotta go." He touched Danny's arm to wake him from his shocked, frozen state.

Danny was barely looking at him.

"I want to see Steve." He said. His voice was deathly quiet.

"You will. But we gotta go now, brah." Chin carefully told him. "You are needed there. They requested you." He continued.

Danny's light blue eyes were suddenly focused on him. "Why?" This was his only reply.

Silence stretched.

"Steve wasn't alone." Chin paused, letting him catch up. Danny felt there was something missing. But that was crazy, right?

Grace.

But Grace is at school...

She is, _right_?

Then, he knew. All of a sudden, he knew what Chin was going to tell him.

He _knew_.

Danny's heart was beating hollowly in his chest. He felt like he could not breathe. He heard Chin talking to him...

But his voice seemed miles away.

 _Steve_ and _Grace_.

The two most important people in his life were both in danger.

It felt like all air was being sucked out of his lungs and suddenly it was hard to keep upright.

Grace.

And Steve.

Grace.

No. _No_.

He wanted to wake up. _Now_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kōkua**

Danny Williams felt completely and utterly helpless as he followed Lou, Kono, and Chin to their cars. "Danny."

"Uh, what?" The detective was thinking about his daughter and what they haven't done yet... And Steve, who is an important part of all of their lives. All their lives would have been different if it wasn't for Steve. Danny thought that

Because of Steve, Five- 0 existed _at all_.

Sure all of them were important parts of their task force but it was Steve who gave them the chance to participate in this task force, thanks to the former governor who was killed because she was dirty and made deals with people like Wo Fat.

"Danny, you are driving with me and Kono today," Chin said, already having decided on this. "I don't think that's necessary." Danny began but Chin just interjected with a strong voice that did not leave any room for discussion: "We don't need two of you to end up in the hospital. You're not fit to drive."

Seems like Chin does have a point.

He _wasn't_ fit to drive. Not at the prospect of Steve and little Gracie being in danger.

This was too much.

"Lou will meet us at the site of the accident," Kono added. "Let's go, Danny." Danny gave in. "Just drive, okay. I wanna see my daughter." He didn't add 'I need to know if she's okay.' Because she probably wasn't, regardless of whether she had been injured in all of this or not.

Danny hoped desperately that she hadn't been injured.

Maybe, just maybe she hadn't been.

But he prepared himself for the worst-case scenario that was probably about to happen because Steve McGarrett is a trouble magnet. Instead, he just asked while trying to keep his emotions at bay: "Do we know anything specific?"

"Grace is doing okay, as far as we can tell. But Steve's …" He didn't complete the sentence.

"Come on, we know that his injuries are very severe, Chin," Danny said angrily. "Just tell me."

"As far as we know, Grace is doing relatively okay." Kono said reassuringly.

"As far as you know? But you don't know for sure, right?" No answer. Danny was angry. At the world for letting this happen. "What the hell's going on?" Danny exclaimed after that pause. "What is wrong with Steve? Other than the fact he's injured."

"According to Duke Lukela, the girl was doing CPR on him when they arrived. The paramedics took over as soon as they arrived. I'm not sure if they are still trying to restart his heart."

"Wha …" Danny couldn't believe it. This was a nightmare. His daughter had been doing CPR on her favorite uncle after watching him get hurt. "No, this can't be." He said, obviously in denial.

This was too much for him to handle.

He was supposed to protect Grace from all the bad things happening.

This was his job as a father.

He'd failed.

Gloriously _failed_ her.

"And they believe it's a hit and run, Danny." Kono cautiously put a hand on his arm to show support. "You mean someone hit him and left him … left him to die?" Danny's voice was ragged and bitter as heard this.

Kono nodded silently. None of them made any snarky comments which might have happened if this was a normal situation, a normal case that they were working...

Everything that someone did to his best friend and daughter. They would pay.

He would make sure of it.

 _They_ would pay. _Whoever_ they were.

"When are we there?" He asked. "Hurry up, Chin. Drive. Use lights and sirens, for God's sake. This is a real emergency, after all." Danny told him, not wanting to wait any longer. He wanted to be with Grace. _Needs_ to be with Grace.

After another ten minutes of driving, they finally arrived at their destination. The rest of Five- 0 was shocked when they exited their cars. Three cars from HPD, all with their lights on, as well as the ambulance where the paramedics still tried to revive Steve. One of the police officers was talking into his radio, requesting CSU.

"Grace," Danny exclaimed. "Where's she? Where's my daughter? Someone tell me where Gracie is." He was on the verge of becoming hysterical. "Danny, you need to calm down. It won't do Grace any good to see her father in this condition. She needs someone to hold her, to assure her everything will be okay." Kono told him softly.

Chin Ho Kelly and Lou both seemed to agree with her.

Danny closed his eyes for a few seconds, breathing in deeply.

"Okay, I can do this."

 **H50 H50 H50 H50**

Back at the scene, Grace was still just staring. Not focusing on anything in particular. She seemed to be in shock which was understandable after what she went through. "Grace." Someone tried talking to her again.

But like before, the girl didn't respond.

"I'm sure your father will be here soon, Grace." Then she felt how someone put a blanket around her shoulders so that wouldn't get cold. Grace Williams was thankful for that because if she was honest, she was kinda cold.

For a moment, that blanket worked and she felt warmer.

But she was still cold.

"I'm cold." She mumbled at some point. "You cold?" The woman who had stayed by her side asked. Grace nodded and felt her small body tremble. "I'll get you another blanket." The woman said before saying something to someone in an HPD uniform.

"We might need another ambulance for the girl. She appears to show signs of shock." She explained while keeping a close eye on the girl who sat there listlessly. Trying to cope with everything.

"Okay, I'll radio for backup." The man replied and immediately got to work. The man went back to his patrol car and did what he was told. Soon after that he returned to Grace and the woman that was with her.

"So ETA's in five minutes." He said to the woman who nodded in reply.

"Good, they better hurry up." The woman said concerned as she put another warming blanket around Grace who was still trembling.

"You're okay, sweetie." She said soothingly. "Your dad will be here soon."

"Steve." She asked, hope in her eyes.

The woman swallowed harshly. She did not want to give bad news to this kid. This was a traumatic situation already. From what she gathered, the girl and her uncle were pretty close.

"We just don't know." She said softly. Grace retreated herself again after having heard this response.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50**

Danny took in the gruesome scene in front of him. Before Chin and the rest of Five- 0 knew it, Danny said that he had to check on Grace. "Where is she?" He was eager to see his daughter. "Do you know where ny daughter is? Her name's Grace." He asked a police officer.

"You the father?" The officer asked.

"Good thing you are here. The poor girl has been through a lot." He continued as he shook his head sadly. Cases like this were always some of the hardest. "Whereis she?" Danny repeated his question impatiently. "Over there. Come with me, I will bring you to her."

Soon he would see his daughter. As they walked he kept looking for her. Then Danny saw his daughter but it was a shocking sight. She was sitting in the back of a police car, wrapped in blankets and female officer was with her.

She was apathetic, barely responding to anything or anyone.

Danny ran the last few meters to the car. "Grace." The detective called out. "Grace, I am here." At the sound of his voice, Grace Williams looked up.

She heard a voice that seems like her Danno's voice.

"Danno?" She asked, frightened.

"Yes, it's me, monkey. Danno. I'm here." Danny tried to console her, in the same moment wrapping his arms around Grace's vulnerable figure.

Danny could not believe that this was reality. "Danno." Grace cried.

"Ssh, it's okay. I'm here."

"Steve." She said. Crying. Danny knows she is crying. He felt her tremble in his arms. When he looked at her, he saw she was pale, almost white.

"Detective Williams, we have dispatched an ambulance for your daughter. She appears to be in shock."

"Which is natural considering what she went through." Danny lashed out verbally but the officer just took it. He knew that Danny's anger wasn't directed at him but at the unfairness of the situation. He was just there to feel it.

"It is." He agreed with Danny, calmly. "I just wanted you to know."

"Thanks, it's just..." Danny felt his anger dissipating. "I know. But the important thing is that you are with your daughter." He added. Danny looked at Grace. Who her eyes closed. "Grace, you okay?" He was instantly alarmed, especially after being told that there was an ambulance coming for his daughter too.

Grace opened her eyes a bit.

She was exhausted, tired. Her head hurt, so did her abdomen. But only a little. It wasn't strong enough to complain about it. It was plainly uncomfortable.

What was worse is the cold. Even with the warming blankets, she felt cold.

She had no idea why.

"Danno, cold." She mumbled tiredly. I know, monkey. It's gonna get better soon." He told her, hoping he would be right.

He looked up, hoping to see the ambulance. "Danny, how's Grace doing?" Suddenly, Danny heard Kono's voice.

Worry could be heard in it.

She was followed by Chin and Lou, both equally worried. "Grace is in shock but doing relatively okay." He told them quietly.

Grace didn't listen.

"Steve, wh't 'bout uncle Steve?" The girl interjected weakly, obviously in panic and distress. Danny knew it was better if she stayed calm so he tried his best to keep her that way.

He caressed her, hugged her before he said: "I'll find out about uncle Steve, monkey, okay?" Grace nodded before he hugged her again as he sensed that Gracie needed the comfort.

He was more than glad to be able to give it to her.

"Will you stay with her?" He asked Kono who instantly nodded.

"Do not leave her side for a second." Danny added. Without a doubt, the detective was very worried about his daughter. That was obvious from the way he behaved.

"I'll be back soon. Be brave for me, I love you, monkey. Danno loves you."

He kissed her on the cheek before settling her with Kono who made sure the girl felt safe. He trusted them with Grace. Now he had to go see Steve. Who for sure was not doing as well as Gracie.

But he expected that, after what he got told about the commander's status.

 _Steve_.

He was concerned and that is putting it lightly.

 _Don't give up on me, you Neanderthal animal._

 _I_ _need you and Grace needs her favourite uncle to be okay, we all need you to be okay._

Danny's heart was racing in chest when he started walking toward the scene where paramedics were fighting for Steve's life.

 _Please_ , be okay.

Nobody stopped him as he walked toward the ambulance where they were still trying to get him back.

He felt a sob building in his chest.

This was unreal.

These men reviving Steve, trying to get him stabilized for transport.

"No, Steve." It came out like a weak whisper. All it was supposed to be was a run to help Grace train for her school competition. Instead, it turned into a disaster, a complete and utter disaster.

He came nearer.

One of the officers shielding the scene of the accident so that unnecessary personnel wouldn't come through stopped the detective.

But Danny wasn't about to let anyone get in his way.

"You can't be here. You need to let them work." He was obviously referring to the paramedics working on the injured Steve. "I need to see my partner," Danny said wildly. "You can't..." The rookie tried to tell him. "I won't keep them from working. I promise, I just need to see Steve."

With that, he left the surprised rookie standing there and walked toward the group of paramedics. He was just in time to see the paramedic yell 'Clear' before a shock jolted Steve's body upwards. "You got anything?" One paramedic shook his head sadly.

"Still nothing. We have been doing this for the past twenty minutes. The chances of him coming back after this with these injuries are low. You wanna call it?"

Danny felt like his heart would stop.

 _No_ , this cannot be it. It can't be _over_ , just like that.

He refused to believe it.

"Don't stop."

Danny knew he had to fight for his friend.

His _best_ friend.

"Who are you?" They wanted to know, one of them was still doing compressions. "Just keep going. He is just stubborn. He'll survive this." Danny stammered.

"You can't stop, please."

The paramedic in charge sighed before he decided: "One more round of ACLS drugs."

Danny held his breath.

"Can I?"

He wanted to be close to Steve in case it really was his last moment. Silently, they made room for him. Danny tried to get in the way but he needed to convince him to come back somehow.

"Fight, Steve. I am going to be very angry if you don't fight... You can do this." He told him after kneeling down next to him. After saying this, he got back up, went a few steps away...

Tears shimmered in his eyes. Danny was becoming more and more desperate.

He couldn't believe it.

This cannot be _it_.

It can't be.

He refused to believe it.

Like in trance he heard them say: "Okay, one more round. Get the adrenaline ready." Danny choked back a sob.

This _is_ it.

"Charging and... clear."

Steve's body jumped up again. "Push the adrenaline, hurry." The paramedic pushed the drug into his IV access.

 _You can do this_ , Danny pleaded silently.

 _You can do this, you stubborn Neanderthal animal. You are SEAL after all._

All eyes were on the cardiac monitor Steve was connected to. There was a little blip on the monitor. Then another and another.

 _Steve_ was _back_. He was back.

Danny let ot a sigh of relief as one of the paramedics put a stethoscope to his chest to assure that there was a heartbeat.

And there was.

"We have a heartbeat everyone." He exclaimed, he was glad that they got him back.

"Let's maintain the airway. We gotta intubate. Stop bagging. I'm gonna tube him using rapid sequence intubation." He said quickly not paying attention to Danny who was still standing watching the scene.

His colleagues instantly knew what he meant: an airway management technique that produces inducing immediate unresponsiveness and muscular relaxation and is the fastest and most effective means of maintaining an airway in an emergency.

 _Like this one_.

The more experienced paramedic took the lead and within second, Steve had a tube down to secure his airway.

"Airway's secure." Now that his patient's life wasn't acutely in danger, he surveyed the damage. Instantly, he noted the severe damage done to his rib cage.

"Fail chest." He noted.

"Rib fractures on his left side. We need to get him to the hospital." The other paramedic nodded, agreeing with his assessment.

"He may develop tension pneumo. So keep an eye on that."

His heart rate went up a little. After getting him back, it was slow. He had bradycardia. Now it had changed. Due to circulatory shock he was now having sinus tach, going up to 150 beats per minute. Trying to compensate for the blood loss.

Of course, the paramedics had given him IV fluids in an attempt to compensate the loss of blood.

But there weren't any obvious external wounds that they needed to get under control except the head laceration which was treated. Which means he had internal injuries causing this.

"Now let's prep him for transport."

Danny saw all the medical personnel rally around making sure he was stable enough for transport to the nearest hospital.

"Where are you bringing him?"

Danny's voice shook as he saw the damage done. It was - shocking.

"Queens." After that, they started to log roll him, paying special attention to his spine and getting him on the gurney. Before Danny knew it, his best friend was in the back of the ambulance.

"Hurry up. This one's got no time to lose."

No kidding, Danny thought to himself as he watched them.

The doors were closed and the ambulance drove off, with sirens screaming and lights on. It disappeared around the corner, Danny could still make out the sirens.

 _Steve_ was on his way to the hospital

 _H_ _e_ has a _chance_.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50**

Then he saw another ambulance, this time it was driving toward them. Danny knew that this was very likely the one they called for Grace.

So Danny signaled the driver to follow him. Leading the ambulance to where Grace was, with Kono and Chin. Soon, they had reached their destination. Grace was awaiting her father's return impatiently.

She had continued to display signs of shock. When Danny was with Grace again, Kono and Chin wanted to know about Steve.

"How's Steve, brah?" Chin asked.

Concern was etched onto his features.

"Not good. But at least he is alive." He explained quietly, not wanting Grace to hear this. Then two paramedics came over to them, after an officer had shown him where to go

"You here for Grace?"

"Yeah, can we take a look at her?" Danny was glad thy were here because he was concerned that something was wrong.

Something they haven't seen...

"Sure."

Then he turned to Grace. "Is it okay if these nice men check you out? We just want to make sure you are okay."

Grace looked away shyly, trembling slighly. When Danny touched her skin, it felt clammy and cold.

He presumed that this was _not_ a good sign. Kono and Chin walked away, giving them space. Both of them didn't want Grace to feel uncomfortable because there was a large crowd.

"Your name is Grace, right?" The paramedic asked. "I heard you were pretty brave today." He comtinued.

Grace looked at him with big eyes.

"It's okay, monkey. They just want to help you." Danny told her as she looked at him. As a response, Grace buried her head in Danny's shoulder.

In this moment, Danny knew it would be hard.

It was already hard seeing her this way.

"Don't go anywhere, Danno. Stay with me." Grace whimpered, her small body shivered against his.

"I won't, Grace. I promise. But you have to let them treat you." Danny tried to convince her.

"I will be there." He added.

Grace nodded but kept her head buried in Danny's shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kōkua**

Danny signaled with a silent nod that it was okay for the paramedic to start examining Grace.

She seemed troubled with what she had to experience.

Danny still could not believe it that his little girl, that Grace had performed cardiopulmonary resus before the paramedics arrived on scene and immediately taken over. Grace had her face hidden in Danny's shoulder which made it had for the medic to do what he had to do yet he managed to slide a children-sized blood pressure cuff around Grace's arm.

Danny could hear it sigh and inflate, increasing the pressure around Grace's arm shortly before the air got released with a sigh, deflating.

Grace was quiet, seemed to be in a world of her own.

When Danny spared a look at the paramedic's face he wished he hadn't. Because despite him trying not to show any outward emotions pertaining the current state of his small patient Danny had picked up his concerns anyways.

"Is she... Tell me what's going on." Danny demanded intuitively knowing something was definitely very wrong. His voice was visibly shaken up, tinted with blatant concern and worry.

It was obvious.

Also there was the fear of Steve not surviving this, this malicious act of violence, probably a repercussion from a case that went bad.

But Steve and Grace did not deserve this, any of this. So much was clear.

Neither one of them did, especially not Grace.

Yet they were the ones paying the price.

The medic didn't reply a first, deciding on what and on how much to tell the distraught father. "Just spill it," Danny attempted to contain his worry, keep the tone down, for Grace's sake but failed. "I can see it on your face." The medic's glance returned to the reading the blood pressure measurement had shown, a slight frown covering his features.

"Please." Danny added a bit quieter.

After Danny had untangled himself from Grace who stared at the ambulance's ceiling, the medic took him aside, telling him in a quiet voice. "She's exhibiting signs of shock." He then explained quietly. Danny stared at him, unable to fully comprehend what is happening in this very moment.

"The best course of action would be to take her to the hospital so that a doctor can take a look at her to rule out anything serious. So far she's doing alright. She does appear a bit shocky though which is why we would like to take her in." Emotionally exhausted and running on empty Danny simply whispered a hoarse 'okay'.

Not believing that this was actually happening.

Even more so, _why_?

Why had this happened? Danny did not understand. There were a lot of missing pieces, pieces that were needed to figure this out.

But that, for now, was not ancillary.

The team had bigger, more important things to worry about.

"Come on then." The medic prompted him whilst motioning towards the ambulance.

For a short moment Danny seemed confused, overwhelmed but then quickly regained his senses. The detective climbed into the back, sitting next to the gurney Grace was laying on.

Her eyes flickered around searching for a familiar face.

"Danno?" She muttered in a weak voice.

Instantaneously the father instincts in Danny awoke and he reached for his daughter's small hand.

"I am here, monkey." He said in a soothing tone, worry shining through.

 _Whoever had done this to his daughter and the man he considered a brother would pay for this_ , Danny vowed to himself.

They would!

The medic had climbed into the back of the rig as well, having started to retake Grace's vital signs such as heart rate and blood pressure as well as pulse oxygen, the amount of oxygen in her bloodstream.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50**

Kono sat in the back of the ambulance, not wanting to leave Steve alone.

Danny would have wanted it this way.

Steve's hands were cold, Kono figured it was due to the blood loss he'd suffered caused by various traumatic injuries. She could feel the paramedic was on edge, constantly rechecked Steve's vital signs in case he suddenly deteriorated, something that was very possible considering he had already gone into cardiac arrest on scene.

That alone told her that this was serious, Steve's injuries were acutely life-threatening.

Kono lifted her head, stared at the monitor displaying Steve's low blood pressure suggestive of hypotension caused by hypovolaemic shock and the high heart rate. He had a breathing tube in, protruding from his mouth. He was very pale, and bore little resemblance to the man she knew. Kono flinched, her eyes widening in shock, she realized what it meant for Steve when out of nowhere the monitor began to go haywire again.

"He's arresting. Asystole, hurry up, he needs the hospital _now_." He yelled over to his colleague who was driving. At the same time, Kono felt the ambulance accelerate.

Instantaneously, the paramedic started cardiopulmonary resuscitation anew.

The ambulance transporting Steve to the nearest trauma center had reached its destination, pulling into the ambulance bay of Queens Hospital with flickering blue lights and screaming sirens, coming to a stop with screeching tires.

The ambulance's backdoors burst open.

Kono stayed back.

She didn't want to be in the way, with wide eyes she watched, internally feeling complete and utterly terrified.

The gurney with Steve on it was pulled out of the vehicle, accompanied by a flurry of shouts and voices running down stats on this patient.

"Get him to trauma 1, he went into asystole a minute ago."

The cardiac monitor showed asystole, a 'flat' line.

One of the doctors jumped on the gurney, taking over chest compressions.

"Patient is Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, was hit by a car. He suffered a cardiac arrest on scene, cardiopulmonary resus was commenced by his niece. We were able to get him back. Suspected hemopneumothorax, definitely blunt chest trauma and broken ribs resulting in flail chest." He gave the doctors the rundown as they scurried towards the entrance.

The handover between the paramedics and the trauma doctors happened fast.

The gurney rolling down the hallway, the doctor pressing down on Steve's chest in the hopes of restarting his heart, rushing him into the building.

That's the last Kono saw of Steve.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50**

Shocked and unable to form a clear thought Kono shakily climbed out of the back of the ambulance, still not able to comprehend what had happened before her eyes, that he had gone into cardiac arrest a second time, first on scene and then in the ambulance.

It was obvious that they would need an operating room in order to save Steve's life as he was seriously injured.

She found herself standing in the emergency entrance, arms wrapped around her chest.

Feeling totally lost.

She stared into the direction where the team of doctors and Steve's gurney had disappeared to, was left standing in the hallway, alone with her thoughts.

Kono walked towards the nearest the wall and leaned against it, trying to get down her racing pulse. When she looked up another ambulance backed up towards the emergency department's entrance. _Danny and Grace_ , those thoughts instantly shot through Kono's mind. At least, the ambulance was driving without sirens, just with flickering lights.

Which was good indeed.

It meant Grace was not in any immediate danger. That was _something_ at least.

Seconds later, the ambulance stopped and the backdoors were opened.

The Hawaiian woman instantly recognized the blonde detective exiting the ambulance as he was hurrying after a gurney, the gurney Grace was on. She appeared to be feeling. Probably they'd given her something to help her. Danny on the other hand seemed to be barely holdingon. Feeling her hands shake slightly Kono walked towards Danny.

"Danny-" She whispered with a choked back sound.

Danny immediately saw the haunted and terrified look in her face, painted all over her face.

Instantly, Danny felt his legs grow shaky.

"No." His face paled noticeable.

"Is he-"

Kono grabbed his hands. "He coded again, Danny, when he arrived."

Danny took a shaky breath, brushing his hand through his hair in a distressed motion. "Steve arrested again, is that what you're telling me?" Danny asked in a strangled whisper. Kono nodded, breathing out before working up the courage to continue telling Danny about Steve.

"A team of doctors rushed him away while trying to revive. I am not sure if he's alive, Danny."

 _I watched him die right in front of me._

Kono's voice sounded small, defeated. Danny swallowed thickly. "You mean he could be-"

Kono nodded.

"I just don't know." She let out a suppresseed sob as everything caught up with her. "Kono, stay with Grace. Do you hear me? Stay with Grace. I don't want her to be alone. I am gonna find out about Steve." Danny replied, pretty shaken up by all that's happened. He wanted to stay with his daughter but at the same time he needed to know about his best friend and brother.

If he was still alive...

From what Kono's telling him there might be a real chance that he isn't anymore.

And that was something Danny absolutely refused to believe. Steve was a fighter, he would make it.

There was no other option.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50**

Grace was situated in a room, away from all the commotion and hectic activity.

A ER doc had briefly examined Grace before deciding to have pediatrics come down and take a closer look at Grace, and if necessary admit her over night for observation. Throughout that exam, Grace had had a tight grip on his hand. The doctor had mentioned that he was worried about her condition.

She was scared, Danny clearly could see it on her face.

"Danno." Grace called out for her Danno when her father reentered the cubicle after having left the cubicle for a minute, he closed the curtain again, to shield Grace from what's going on around her.

"I'm here, monkey."

Danny was instantly by Grace's side.

The nurse checking Grace's IV threw Danny a warm smile.

"Dr. Alani from pediatrics will be here in a minute." She explained as she scribbled something down in Grace's chart. "You need anything?" She then asked, frowning when she saw Danny's fearful and pale face expression. Danny tiredly shook his head, he reached for Grace's hand, pressing it gently. Danny could feel her anxious eyes on him.

"We're okay. I just need to know Grace will be okay."

And _Steve_.

Yet, Danny didn't ask about Steve because he did not want to alarm Grace.

Kono had quietly followed Danny into the cubicle, she knew that Danny needed to know how Steve was doing. Quietly she stepped behind him, softly tapping him on his back. "Danny?" She questioned in a soft tone. The blonde detective turned around to face Kono. "Kono, what is it?" She put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"I know you want to check on Steve."

Danny inhaled and exhaled shakily, brushing his hands through his hair in a distressed motion at the mention of Steve.

"I have to stay with Grace." Danny fired back. "She's probably scared out of her mind right now."

Kono took a deep breath.

"I could stay with her. Danny, we are all here for you. You won't go through this alone."

Danny choked back a sob, hoping Grace hadn't noticed. "It's my daughter. And my partner who was hit by a car. For all I know he's in critical condition fighting for his life. You said he arrived here in full cardiac arrest. Maybe Steve is already gone, Kono. I _cannot_ lose him. He's my brother. I just- I can't."

Danny's voice broke, red and tear-rimmed eyes stared at Kono.

"Which is why you need to find out about Steve's condition." Kono seemed to be quite persistent on that matter. "You're his POA, Danny. If he can't make medical decisions for himself you have to, Danny."

Danny breathed out in a sigh.

"I know."

 _But this is scary as shit, all of it._ Danny didn't say that though.

Seeing the paramedics almost give up on Steve had scared him, really scared him. Add in Kono telling him that Steve had crashed again and that Kono had no idea whether or not the SEAL was alive, that scared Danny even more.

He was scared senseless that he would lose his _brother_.

One of the most important persons in his life, right next to Grace. "Danny, you okay?" Kono picked up on Danny's rising panic.

"I will be, as soon as I know Steve will be, too."

But there weren't _any_ guarantees that that would happen.

Danny's view shifted as he nervously paced around in the small room, hands in his pockets. Grace watched him, wondering what was going on. Why her father seemed so distraught, nervous, worried. "Danno?" She asked in a small, frightened tone as memories flooded her brain with a vengeance. Memories of her kneeling next to Steve, doing chest compressions, praying that he would start breathing again, that his heart would start beating.

Within seconds, Danny with by her side.

"What is it, monkey?" He questioned, looking worried.

The low beeping of the monitor was in the background. "Where's Uncle Steve, Danno?" A lone tear ran down her cheeks. Danny let out a small sigh, he'd hoped Grace wouldn't have asked. Because he did not really know anything about Steve's condition right now, except for what Kono had told him. That Steve had arrested again in the ambulance and that was the last she'd seen before a team of doctors and nurses had whisked him away.

"Monkey, Uncle Steve is hurt. He is getting treated right now." Danny avoided looking her in the eyes.

Grace nodded, leaning back.

For now she was accepting that as an answer. Deep down she knew it wasn't so simple. That there was a chance that she would never see him again. Suddenly, Grace sat back up, and she looked straight at Danny. "I want you to find out about Uncle Steve. I deserve to know." Her voice broke at the end and she took a few deep breaths to compose herself again, not wanting to break out into tears. That was hard because she really loves her Uncle Steve.

"Danno, please..." She added.

Danny had already decided that he would be honest with Grace.

Just as soon as he had sufficient information on the Steve's condition.

 _Knowing Steve, the trouble magnet, it would not be good news_ , Danny thought with worry. The blonde detective turned to Kono.

"Can you stay with her?"

"Of course, Danny. Whatever you need." Kono was quick to answer.

Danny glanced at Grace for a long moment before he said, "I'll find out about Uncle Steve, monkey. Is that okay? Auntie Kono will stay with you."

Grace only nodded before laying back down on the bed.

Danny watched her worriedly, a frown gracing his face as he quietly slipped out of the cubicle.

Kono sat on a chair next to the girl, she was trying to keep Grace's thoughts off of her uncle but it did not take much to see how much this affected her. Her Uncle Steve who was currently fighting for his life in a trauma room in the same emergency department, and on his way to surgery at this very moment.

"We _shouldn't_ have gone running." Grace suddenly whispered. "Then he wouldn't have gotten hit by that car."

It was clear that Grace blamed herself for what had happened to Steve.

Kono hunched forward, eyes on the same level as Grace's. "What do you mean, Grace?" She questioned, alarmed by the stormy darkness in Grace's normally bright eyes.

"We only went running because of my stupid school competition."

"No." Kono immediately reacted. "This is not your fault, Grace. Steve loves you, he would do anything for you. What happened to Steve is in no way your fault." Kono gently explained.

Grace didn't look like she believes her, though.

If Danny knew about _this_ , Grace feeling guilty because of Steve, he would freak out.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50**

Danny walked up to the nurses' station in the emergency department, he had left his daughter with Kono.

Also, a pediatrician would be by soon.

Something for which Danny was glad. "I am here for Commander Steve McGarrett, he was brought here by ambulance a while ago." Danny questioned as he drew in a strained breath.

There were traces of tears evident on his cheeks despite maintaining composure albeit it was hard to do so under these circumstances with Steve's life hanging in the balance. And then with what happened to Grace. Grace having to perform CPR on Steve. Danny still couldn't believe it.

There would be ramifications. He was aware of that.

The blonde detective also was aware of the fact that his partner was very seriously injured.

"One moment, please. I'll check for you." The nurse promptly replied.

"Danny."

Suddenly there was a familiar voice behind him.

"Chin? I thought you were at the scene?" Danny was pleasantly surprised to see Chin Ho here, at emergency department of Queens Hospital.

"I left, HPD had it handled. CSU's down there, collecting evidence." Chin explained, coming closer, ignoring the commotion around them, medical personnel rushing around carrying IV solutions and other medical supplies. "I am needed here right now. My 'ohana needs me." Danny took a shivering breath. Unsure if he could keep his voice steady he gave Chin a weak smile that resembled a grimace more than a smile.

"How's Grace?"

Chin glanced at Chin, Danny could easily decipher the worry in his eyes.

"She's with Kono. She's showing signs of shock." Danny paused.

He inhaled and exhaled shallowly before continuing: "I am not surprised, after everything's she's been through. I mean, she practically kept him alive long enough for the medics to arrive and do their job." Danny uttered, wondering where his daughter had taken the strength and courage to do what she did.

"She did a remarkable thing, Danny. You should be proud of her. Because of what she did Steve now has a chance, however small it might be."

Chin tried to comfort him.

"I need to find out about Steve."

Danny sighed, that was Danny's only reply to Chin.

Chin kept a supportive hand on her shoulder at all times.

"Then let's do that." Chin headed to the desk, Danny following at a slower pace, scared of what the nurse might tell them.

The nurse looked at the blonde detective, scowling and grimacing as she stared at the computer, skimming through Steve's patient record. Danny and Chin could hear keypads beeping.

Then the nurse glanced at them, apologetical.

"I can't tell you anything right now. There is no record of him being admitted. Maybe they haven't updated the records yet. It occurs when the circumstances remain too critical and there's no time."

Danny's eyes darkened in fear.

This was _it_. He felt it, it was bad. Steve's condition was _serious_ , critical.

That much they could comprehend.

But it was hard to understand, to make sense of. How could their fearless, strong leader be in this situation. Just because he had to chase after his stupid car, leaving Grace alone in the process.

"Wait, they've just taken him up to surgery." The nurse looked up from her computer. "For what?" Danny wanted to know. "I am sorry, I can't tell you. You will have to talk to your friend's doctor about that."

Danny shook his head.

This _couldn't_ be happening, yet it was.

Orderlies were passing by, some with patients, some carrying supplies, or pushing crash carts.

A dull, somber spirit lingered over the entire area. Danny swallowed, as he walked away from the nurses' station, they had not been able to tell him much about his partner's condition.

Just that he had been rushed in for emergency surgery. "We need to get back to Grace, a nurse said a doctor from pediatrics would soon be by to examine Grace." And determine whether or not she needed to stay over night.

Danny knew she would probably need to.

Danny hurried through the hallway, over to Grace's cubicle. He _needed_ to be with his daughter. If he can't be Steve, he needs to be with Grace.

Chin hurried after him, and soon they had reached Grace's cubicle. When Kono saw the pair approaching she instantly got up and walked over to Danny.

"She needs you, Danny." Kono said in a soft voice, looking at Grace.

"Chin and I will be in the waiting room if you need us." Kono put a hand on Danny''s shoulder to provide at least a bit of comfort. But she saw the tears that Danny rapidly blinked away.

This horrible situation made him feel helpless as if he was a figure in some game and they were always one step ahead. Both his best friend, his _brother_ and his _daughter_ were in the hospital, "The doc has not been here yet has he?"

Kono shook her head.

"A nurse checked on her, though." Danny looked worriedly at his somewhat pale-looking daughter. Grace stared at the pulse oximeter on her finger. "I hope Dr. Alani will be here soon." "He will. Go be with Grace, Danny. That girl needs you now more than ever."

Danny nodded as he sat down on the chair next to Grace's bed.

He saw the cousins leave for the waiting room, waiting for news on Steve and Grace. Taking a deep breath, Danny prepared himself for the worst. With Steve it is always best to do that.

Not long after the cousins disappeared into hallway the curtain opened.

A young doctor entered the cubicle.

"I am Dr. Alani from pediatrics." He introduced himself. Danny merely nodded. "You must be Grace."

Grace looked at him but kept quiet.

Not showing it but concerned about her lack of response, the doctor turned to Danny. "She's been through a lot."

"Is it alright with you if I check you out?" Dr. Alani asked, gauging Grace's reaction. As Grace shot Danny a questioning glance Danny nodded. "It is okay, Grace. Let him check you over." Grace merely tilted her head to the side but allowed Dr. Alani to begin his exam. "Do you feel pain anywhere?" He asked in a gentle tone.

"Head." The girl whispered finally.

"And I feel cold even with all those blankets." Grace continued.

"My tummy kind of hurts."

Dr. Alani frowned but quickly schooled his face expression into a normal one so that he wouldn't alarm his patient and her father who seemed very protective of his daughter, that much he had noticed.

To be honest she did feel kinda weird, mostly because the lingering headache pounding against her skull just will not go away. After listening to her lungs, the doctor grabbed a small light, a penlight, from with scrub pocket. Dr. Alani had noticed that she wasn't focusing like she should be. Also Grace Williams had mentioned a headache.

He shone the light into Grace's eyes.

To see how her pupils would react to the light, how Grace would respond to it... When the pediatrician shone the light into Grace's eyes she flinched markedly which was concerning to the doctor.

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to lessen the pounding inside her skull.

"Grace, can you hear me?" He questioned, trying to get her to respond. Out nowhere Grace seemed to have problems with paying attention and responding.

Danny watched worriedly. The bad feeling was rapidly growing.

A voice called her name.

Blinking rapidly, Grace tried to focus on where the voice was coming from.

But out of nowhere, everything seemed blurry. Simultaneously her headache increased in intensity and nausea made itself known. It seemed to come from afar, so far away that it sounded like cotton in her ears.

"Can you hear me, Grace?" The voice repeated, tinged with concern.


End file.
